baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TerminatorEggggg8390/Future Update Suggestions
The Blog Hey, guys! I'm making this blog to share my suggestions for Future Updates of Baldi's Basics. I was bored so I decided to do this blog, but I wouldn't get images, because my computer is filling. NOTE: Sorry if some ideas might be bad. Characters Rock-Paper-Scissors: Rock-Paper-Scissors is a male character. He is a rock, paper sheet and school scissors placed together. You must beat him in Rock, Paper, Scissors. If you fail, you will have to play again, giving the chance to get attacked by Baldi if close. If you win, he will leave you go, but you might encounter him, forcing you to play again. (Similiar to Playtime) Lunch Break: Lunch Break is a genderless character. It is a large lunchbox, actually an edited version of the lunchboxes found in the Cafeteria, and actually the chef of it. If you deny to his food and prefer the Vending Machines, he will slap you with a Spatula and splash you with a BSoda. If you prefer his food over the Vending Machines, he will give you a Energy Flavored Zesty Bar or a BSoda, being randomly. Libra: Libra is a female character. She is actually a constellation and librarian of Here School. She loves to read astronomy books. Libra can shoot stars at you, pushing you 3 steps back, so you shouldn't be too close to her, because if Baldi is near, Libra will put you in a high risk of getting a Game Over. Nurse Of The Thing: Nurse Of The Thing is a female character. She is a giant bandage and the nurse of Here School. The Nurse will trap you in her Nursery Room if caught injuring someone with the Rocks, this mechanic is called Punishment, and will have a minimum of 15 seconds and maximum of 99 seconds. She behaves a bit similiar to Principal Of The Thing. If both her and Principal capture you, only one of them will punish you randomly. Locations & Rooms Nursery Room: The Nursery Room is the place where we get sent when caught injuring a character with something. You might get a Punishment in this place, which ends in 99 seconds and starts in 15 seconds. It is a small room with a medicine chest and a room with beds. The Kindergarten: The Kindergarten is the room for students in kindergarten, the walls are decorated with grass and flowers. The chairs are small and are placed in the center, surrounding a table. This suggests that the Here School is also for younger people. Gymnasium: Gymnasium is a large room in the outdoors. It is for acrobatics, gymnastics, sports and exercise. It has walls, but the roof is missing and rather exposes the sky of the game. There's also a basketball basket for Basketball. Playing Area: Playing Area is a outdoor location. It is for kindergarten to primary people. It has a slide, swings, banisters and toy houses. Only Playtime, Baldi, Nurse Of The Thing, Rock-Paper-Scissors and Arts And Crafters will enter this room. Items Rock: Rock is an item that is used to hit characters. Every character (except Filename2) might react after getting hit. This is one of the items that can cause the Nurse Of The Thing to give Punishment. The rock can't be used wtih Rock-Paper-Scissors, but the Rock helps you to beat him in his minigame. It can be found in the Halls. New-Paper: New-Paper is an item and a clean newspaper. They work exactly like BSoda, but the characters (except Baldi & Nurse Of The Thing) will read the newspaper, distracting them for 20 seconds. It can be found in one of the Faculty Rooms. Nurse Of The Thing might give you Punishment, despite not hurting other characters. Math Book: Math Book is an item and a textbook. It is to learn math and algebra. It replaces the New-Paper's slot after using it. It is the New-Paper version to distract Baldi, but he would only distract for 10 seconds. Penny: Penny is a very rare item and considered to be Overpowered. It gives you 3 BSodas, but the item is very rare, being the reason of being hard to find. Baldi hides it in his back, so the only way to get it is by hitting him with a rock, stunning him as you get the chance. Objects & Mechanics Punishment: Punishment is a game mechanic caused by Nurse Of The Thing. When she sees you injuring someone, she will send you to the Nursery Room, where you will have a punishment. Punishments start from 15 seconds and end in 99 seconds. This works in a very similiar way to Detentions. Bank Machine: Bank Machine is a game mechanic. It is a machine that gives Quarters, but you must also use Quarters, which might not make sense. There is only 1 Bank Machine, which is located in one of the Faculty Rooms. Endings Bad Ending: Bad Ending is an ending in the game. The Bad Ending is when you answer every question wrong and you get captured when the Final Mode is in the process, as you get a black screen with words in red saying "YOU FAILED! TRY AGAIN!". Game Modes Multiplayer Mode: Multiplayer Mode is a game mode. You can make your server of the game, as your friends can enter your server. Baldi chases the player who answered the question wrong, but the safe people can also help. Category:Blog posts